Together
by AllisonWonderland203
Summary: Snapshots of a life shared together. Rose x Tentoo. Drabbles. Ratings vary: most are All Ages.


**A/N: This is a series of short drabbles written for a 30-day writing challenge over on tumblr. All drabbles are 100 words exactly, unless marked with an *. (Then they are a little longer... sometimes 700 words longer, but who's counting?)**

* * *

_**1. Beginning Rated K**_

There are lots of ways to begin.

_Once upon a time…  
Long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away…  
In the beginning…_

They write their own story. It goes like this.

On a beach in Norway, there stood a man called the Doctor. At his side was a woman named Rose Tyler. He whispered in her ear, promising his heart, his love, his life. She kissed him in response, choosing _him, his_ love, _his _single heart.

They hold hands as their old life fades. Together, they begin anew. Palm to palm, their heartbeats sing as one – _forever, forever, forever. _

* * *

_**2. Accusation Rated K**_

"You're not him," she says.

He doesn't respond, her judgment resting heavily on his single heart. He wants so badly to be the man she needs, but doesn't know how.

"Rose… I'm sorry," he apologizes. He doesn't know why; he's done nothing wrong.

"You're not understanding me," she interrupts, shaking her head. "You're not him and I don't want you to be. He left me – _again_ – after everything I did! After how hard I _tried_…" She stops, sighs, starts again. "I made my choice. I want _you_, the one who stayed."

"I'll always stay," he promises.

"Forever?" she asks.

"Forever."

* * *

_**3. Restless Rated K**_

It's hard, being limited to one planet, an ordinary, day-after-day existence when you're used to all of time and space. She knows firsthand how hard it is to adjust and worries that one day he'll decide that this isn't enough, that _she _isn't enough.

The thought nearly cripples her; fear making her restless. She worries while she's awake and tosses and turns in her sleep at night, unable to relax.

But he doesn't leave. Like he said he would, he stays, reassuring her day after day and holding her trembling body every night until she believes:_ "Never gonna leave you."_

* * *

_**4. Snowflake Rated K**_

She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. And, oh, the things he's seen – stars and planets and galaxies. None compare to her. He can only stare at her as she twirls around, head thrown back, mouth open, tongue extended to catch a falling snowflake. She giggles like a child and when she looks back at him, tiny ice crystals cling to her eyelashes, her hair, her nose, her cheeks, each leaving a miniscule wet kiss on her warm human skin. He has never before been jealous of a snowflake, but there is a first time for everything, he thinks.

* * *

_**5. Haze **__**Rated K**_

He awoke to sunlight and the warmth of a body curled into his. Soft fingers combed through his hair, traced the crinkles around his eyes, mapped the curve of his jaw. His eyes slipped shut as he succumbed to her touch.

"You awake?" Rose whispered.

"Not yet," he protested. "A few minutes more?"

She murmured her agreement and snuggled back down into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He drew her close and dropped a kiss to her hair. Together, they lingered in the sleepy haze of morning and the simple intimacy they had once thought lost forever.

* * *

_**6. Flame Rated T**_

He's always been drawn to her, like a moth to flame. He remembers how, years and worlds ago, she burst into his life like a beacon, illuminating the darkness that had consumed him for far too long. He comes to her now, still the brightest thing in his world, as she beckons him to burn with her. She sears his flesh as he joins with her, setting his body ablaze. She is relentless, fanning the flames until he is consumed in a white-hot fire. Only then can he bask in the afterglow, refined by her love, made new, pure, strong.

* * *

_**7. Formal Rated K**_

He doesn't mind the parties – all the nibbles and champagne and small talk. But as the night wears on, all he wants to do is take Rose home, pull the pins from her hair and run his fingers through her tresses, snogging her senseless all the while. When he's had enough of the party, he steals up to her and whispers in her ear, letting her know in no uncertain terms just what's in it for her if they leave _right now_.

Rose makes their excuses and, next thing he knows, they're in a cab headed back to the flat.

* * *

_**8. Companion Rated K**_

"Just who is your handsome suitor, Rose?"

"This is the Doctor. He's my… my…" Rose panicked, stammering, "my…"

_My… what? My _what_?_

_Boyfriend? Too informal._

_Lover? Too intimate._

_Plus one? Too vague._

_Half-human, half Time Lord biological mete-crisis? Too specific._

"Companion!" the Doctor finished for her, shaking the elderly man's hand.

"Oh, splendid, splendid," the man laughed before he was pulled away by his wife to dance.

"Companion?" Rose turned to him, eyebrow arched.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "Turnabout being fair play and all…"

"Quite right too," she grinned, rising on her toes to place a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

_**9**__**. Move Rated K**_

It's going to blow. He sees it before it happens.

"Everyone, get back! _Move!"_

He grabs Rose's hand and runs, pulling her behind him. There's not enough time. He tugs sharply on her hand and sends her into the ground, ignoring her protests. He covers her body with his to shield her from the impending explosion and waits.

Waits.

Waits.

Nothing happens.

Confused, he lifts his head.

"Doctor," Rose shoves at his chest. "What'reyou doing?!"

"B-but… I thought…?" he sputters.

"The Torchwood jeep always makes that noise," she explains, calmly as possible. "Now would you please get off me?"

* * *

_**10. Silver Rated K**_

He sometimes wonders if he has come in second place, getting the silver when he could've had the gold. There were two Doctors on the beach that day, exactly the same and yet slightly not. He could have taken the TARDIS and all of time and space. He could have.

But he would've missed _this, _he thinks, watching Rose sleep, the afternoon sun streaming through the window and lighting her hair brilliant gold. Any victory without her by his side would have been empty.

She was never a prize to be won, but he still fancies himself the winner.

* * *

_**11. Prepared Rated K**_

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Nervous?"

The Doctor shrugs. "How bad can it be?"

"You'd be surprised," Rose chuckles wryly as she straightens his bow tie.

"Still can't believe you managed to get me into a tux," he grumbles, glancing down at her. "You know bad things happen when I wear a tux."

"Good thing we're prepared for the worst," she winks at him before popping up on her toes for a quick kiss. "Shall we then?"

She holds out her hand; he takes it without hesitation.

He's ready for anything, just as long as he's holding her hand.

* * *

_**12. Knowledge Rated K+**_

The Doctor learns a great many things now that he's part human.

Things like how long the human body can stay awake before it crashes from exhaustion.

Things like how many bananas you can consume in one sitting before becoming ill.

Things like how little alcohol it takes to make him drunk.

Things like how gently to touch Rose to have her gasping and making _that_ noise.

Things like how fantastic it is to have a hand to hold and a life to share.

Things like how much he doesn't miss his second heart; it never belonged to him anyway.

* * *

_**13. Denial Rated K**_

"What're you up to?" Rose asked, entering his office.

"Nothing," the Doctor responded, hastily covering some papers on his desk.

"Looks like _something_," she teased.

"Nah… just some work stuff. Top secret."

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled charmingly at her.

She wasn't so swayed. "This 'nothing' doesn't have anything to do with tomorrow being Valentine's Day?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "Not at all."

"Because you know I don't need anything special, right? I'm not expecting anything. Seriously."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Good."

She left, grinning. Deny it though he did, she was certain he was up to _something. _

* * *

_**14. Wind* Rated K+**_

She stood before him on a beach, her hair whipping about her face. It was all too familiar – cold and damp and windy. She didn't know why the Doctor had brought her here. He hadn't said a word as he'd driven them here, taken her hand, and led her down to the water's edge.

"Doctor?" she asked.

He shuffled nervously in the sands, shoving his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders against the wind. "I wanted to do this properly, but Norway is awful in February. And everyone – books… advice columns… your mum – they all said I should do this somewhere significant, someplace special."

She shook her head, still lost as to what he was talking about. "Do what?"

"Propose," he said simply.

She could only stare as he dropped to one knee, pulling a blue velvet box from his pocket. He opened it for her, revealing a glittering diamond ring.

"Oh my god…" she gasped, still unable to grasp what was happening. "But… but why now? After everything…"

"It's not _after _everything," he said softly. "It's _because _of everything. Rose, I don't want to go one more day without knowing that you belong to me – without _everyone _knowing that you belong to me. I couldn't give you this before, but now… there's nothing stopping us."

"But, Doctor," she shook her head again, dropping to kneel with him in the sand, "I don't need a ring to know that you love me. I don't need a piece of paper to prove to everyone that we belong together. I've never wanted that. I've only ever wanted you. And I'm not worried that you're going to run off and leave me… not anymore. Haven't been for a long time. I know you're in this for the long haul," she smiled gently. "If all the hell we've been through isn't considered commitment, I don't know what is."

"I know," he smiled back, running his finger along her cheek. "We don't _need _to get married, but I _want _to. I _want_ everyone to know that I love you enough to put that ring on your finger. I _want _to frame that piece of paper so that no one can ever say that we're not together."

"I don't care what everyone thinks about me. You know that."

"I know. I could give a shit about what they think about me, too. What I _do _care about is what everyone thinks of _you_, though."

Rose was silent, her eyes searching his. She didn't seem completely convinced. "So this is all for me?"

The Doctor sighed. "Rose… I have taken so much from you…"

"Doctor…"

He shushed her, placing a finger to her lips. "Traveling with me has cost you so much. You've lost people you care about, your home, you whole universe…" he looked down, a little guiltily. "I took everything away from you trying in vain to keep you safe and after all this time, I have to little to show for it…" he swallowed, voice growing tight as he looked up to her face once more, seeing tears forming in her eyes as well.

"But, Doctor, I…"

Again, he silenced her.

"I can't give any of those things back, Rose. I can't give you the time we lost, the people we lost. But this – this is what I _can _give you," he said, fingers slipping down to intertwine with hers. "I can give you the promise of myself. That as long as I draw breath, I will be by your side, holding your hand, running for all my life. After everything that has been taken from you, I won't let them take me. They can't take _this_," he squeezed her hand. "They can't separate us. Once and for all, we'll be united – the Doctor and Rose Tyler – just as it should be. Forever.

"So what do you say?" the corner of his mouth quirked up in a slight smile. "Rose Tyler… will you marry me?"

For a moment, there was nothing, just the cold and the wind and the crash of the surf and the sound of her heartbeat thud, thud, thudding in her ears before it all rushed back to her.

"Yes," she laughed, as his smile broke into a full-fledged grin. "Yes, yes, yes!"

She squealed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, just like the first time, just like every time. He kissed her until they were breathless, and when he pulled away, he took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"There," he beamed. "Now it's official."

"Just so you know…" she said teasingly. "I _did _ask you not to do anything extravagant for Valentine's Day."

He laughed and kissed her again. "Good thing I have the rest of my life to make up for it, then."

* * *

_**15. Order Rated K**_

"I guess I'll have… a… frapuccino?"

Rose sighs in relief. He's been deliberating for ages. She just wants her Starbucks.

"What size?" the cashier prompts.

"Venti!" he beams as he pays. "Venti. Means 'twenty' in Italian. You know that, Rose?"

"It means large."

"What?"

"Here, it means LARGE coffee."

He considers this as the barista brings their drinks – her modest-sized Caramel Macchiato and his enormous frozen concoction, complete with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle.

"The amount of sugar and caffeine in that…" Rose trails off as he takes a sip.

"It's delicious! Let's come here every day!"

_Indeed, _Rose thinks.

* * *

_**16. Thanks Rated K+**_

There are lots of ways to express thanks.

With an appreciative smile in the morning, when she pours him a cup of tea just the way he likes it.

With a supportive squeeze to her hand as they stand together, facing yet another lecture from Pete about the proper use of Torchwood equipment.

With a sloppy press of lips to hers as he catches his breath, indescribably happy that she still wants him in her life and her heart and her bed.

With whispered words against her ear as she falls asleep: _Thank you, Rose Tyler, for saving my life._

* * *

_**17. Look Rated K+**_

Edging away from the other guests, Rose glanced over her shoulder, looking around for the Doctor. She spotted him across the room, wineglass in hand, gazing at her appreciatively.

The heated look he was giving her was barely appropriate – and _damn _if he didn't know it. She watched him slowly lift his wineglass to his lips, making a show of it. He arched an eyebrow, daring her to make a move.

Determined, she crossed the room.

"See something you like?" he asked, cheeky as ever.

"Come with me and find out," she winked, taking his hand and leading him away

* * *

_**18. Summer Rated T**_

They love in the summer.

He never looks more human than he does with his forearms tanned, nose slightly burnt, freckles everywhere. When the sun sets, she pushes him down in the cool grass, peeling his shirt away. She plays connect-the-dots with his freckles, mapping out constellations with her tongue.

In summertime, she is a golden goddess – tanned flesh and blonde hair lightened by the kiss of the sun. He loves the sheen of sweat on her skin, how her mouth tastes like lemonade, how she makes him swelter in the heat of the day.

They love in the summer.

* * *

_**19. Transform* Rated K**_

She's not sure when it happened, but somewhere along the way, she stopped thinking of them as separate people – the Doctor with one heart and the Doctor with two half a world away.

At first, it was always_ you_ versus _him – _pronouns and confusion and hurt and hesitancy and insecurity. But when she looks at him now, years later, she doesn't see a difference. It no longer exists.

He's exactly the man he's always been – the one who took her hand in department store basement, who showed her the stars, who loves her.

He's her Doctor and always will be.

…

The Doctor watches her in amazement.

He's never seen her this way before, not fully. She is in her element here, at Torchwood, leading this team of hers. She watches them work, watches as they all follow her without question.

Rose is uncontested in her authority, as she takes command of the scene with confidence. He's not sure why he's so surprised.

Somewhere along the way she stopped being his Rose, his pink and yellow nineteen year-old girl, and she became a woman, strong and brave. A wolf, fierce and beautiful with strength and power.

She is brilliant, his Rose.

* * *

_**20. Tremble Rated M**_

He traced his fingers along her thighs, trailing higher still. She trembled in anticipation, causing him to grin. He reached up to hold her still with a palm flat on her hip.

"Patience, Rose," he whispered, placing a kiss just below her navel, his breath ghosting over her skin.

She bit her lip, nodding once. He was _so_ good at this; the worst part was that he knew it.

Not that she was complaining.

Rose gasped suddenly, arching her back as he used his fingers and lips and tongue, teasing her in the wickedest way.

Nope. Not complaining at all.

* * *

_**21. Sunset Rated K+**_

Sometimes the sun sets red, and he can see Gallifrey as it burns.

Sometimes he can still hear the screams and smell the smoke.

Sometimes he can still hear the echoing stillness of his mind as everything went quiet.

Sometimes he tells Rose when he thinks of his planet, his people, all lost to him now.

Sometimes he doesn't.

Sometimes Rose knows anyway, sees the sky streaked red and slips her hand into his, offering a steady reassurance that he's not alone anymore.

Sometimes he _swears _he can feel the brush of her mind against his and, sometimes, that's enough.

* * *

_**22. Mad Rated T**_

She's furious with him, so fucking angry that he would just risk his life like that, be so careless, so _stupid._

She enters the flat without a word – the slam of the door speaks for itself. She stalks to the kitchen, finds him already preparing her favorite dinner in apology.

He knows what he's done.

He doesn't act surprised when she pulls him to her, crushing his mouth to hers and pressing her body against his long, lean one. He responds in kind, arms wrapping around her, reassuring her.

He could've died, so she needs to be reminded he's alive.

* * *

_**23. Thousand Rated K+**_

"What're you reading?"

The Doctor looks up at her over the rims of his brainy specs. "Hmm?"

"What're you reading?" Rose repeats, depositing herself in his lap, draping an arm over his shoulders.

"It's about parallel worlds."

"Oh?" she grins, combing her fingers through his hair. "Something completely irrelevant then."

He leans into her touch. "You know, some people think there are hundreds of parallel worlds. A thousand."

"Really?"

"But however enticing they might be," he says, setting his book aside. "I've grown rather fond of this one."

"Good answer," she smiles, leaning in and kissing him. "So have I."

* * *

_**24. Outside Rated T**_

"Rose! No! We can't…" the Doctor sputtered as Rose began peppering kisses over his skin. When he'd jokingly suggested popping out to her parents' back garden for a quick shag, he hadn't expected her to respond quite so enthusiastically.

"Shh," she admonished with a sharp tug of his hair. "Someone might hear you."

"Someone might hear _me_?" he shouted, albeit in a stage whisper. "The chances of someone hearing _you _are _far _greater than…"

"Shh!" she silenced him again, this time pressing her lips to his. "This was _your_ idea. So shut up and shag me already."

So he did.

* * *

_**25. Winter Rated K+**_

The Doctor hates the London winter, hates how the cold and rain wear him down, making him sluggish. He hates how slush soaks through the canvas of his trainers and how he has to wear layers to stay warm (his skinny half-human body is rubbish at regulating his internal temperature).

"I wasn't made for this," he sulks, grabbing an afghan. "I need sun and fruity drinks and sand."

A week later, Rose walks into the bedroom and tosses something in his lap.

"A bikini? Rose, I'm flattered…"

"Not for you," she winks. "Pack your bags, Doctor. We're going to Maui."

* * *

_**26. Diamond* Rated T+**_

Rose returns to their hotel suite and finds the Doctor sitting with his feet in the jacuzzi, trousers rolled up to his knees, a bottle of wine in one hand and a slab of what would have been their wedding cake in the other.

"Started the party without me?"

"No party," he says around a mouthful of cake. "No wedding. No nothing."

"There were aliens, lots of them," Rose reminds him, coming to sit beside him. She doesn't put her feet in the water; she's still wearing her dress and her mother will _kill _her if she damages it now, after it survived everything else that happened today.

"I'm serious," he says, pointing to her left hand. "What good is that diamond on your finger if we're never going to get married?"

"Doctor… I don't need the wedding or the party or the cake or even a marriage to know that I love you, that I'm never gonna leave you."

"Suppose you don't need the ring then either?" he sniffs, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Not really," she grins teasingly, tongue between her teeth. "But I've grown rather fond of it. It's nice to look at."

"You're nice to look at," he winks sloppily at her and she wonders just how much wine he's had. "But if you get to keep the ring, can I keep the cake?"

"Think it's a bit late for that," she pokes him in the stomach, laughing. "You've already eaten half of it."

"Oi!" his eyebrows shoot up. "And here I was planning to share my cake with you. Not with an attitude like that, Rose Tyler!"

"Oh no?" she raises an eyebrow in return and grabs his tie, pulling him in to kiss the smugness right off his face.

His momentary surprise gives her the advantage and she opens his mouth beneath hers, her tongue slipping in and tasting the sugary sweetness of the icing that lingers there, as well as the taste of him, her Doctor. She ends the kiss as suddenly as she began it, but not before sucking gently on his lower lip, running her tongue along it to collect every last bit of frosting she might have missed. His eyes, which had fallen shut when her tongue met his, flutter open and he stares at her dazedly.

"Still not willing to share?" she teases, tugging gently on his tie.

Without a word, he's standing, stepping out of the jacuzzi and scooping her up in his arms, bridal style, appropriately enough. She shrieks and wraps her arms around his neck as he carries her towards the bed.

"Oh, I intend to share a great many things with you, Rose Tyler," he says, hinting at something filthy that sparks a sweet ache deep in her belly. "We may not have had a ceremony, but you still have that diamond ring and I'm going to make love to you as if it's our wedding night."

He deposits her on the bed – wedding dress and all – and promptly crawls over her, his body lean and lithe and powerful. He settles one of his legs between hers and she shifts her hips against him despite layers of fabric and tulle. Her fingers thread through his hair, her nails gently scraping against his scalp just the way he likes. He kisses her once, deeply, before pulling away and she is caught wanting more. He grins down at her.

"And, just to clarify, by 'make love,' I mean 'passionately fuck.'"

She giggles into his neck, lips brushing his skin. "See? Sharing isn't so bad after all."

* * *

_**27. Letters Rated K**_

He's cleaning when he finds them, stacks of crisp white envelopes all tucked up inside a desk drawer. He isn't particularly prone to prying, but these have his name written all over them – literally.

He arranges himself on the floor with the envelopes and starts reading. It's a letter, written during the years she was stuck here, in Pete's world. There are 106 in total; he reads them all.

She finds him like that, letters strewn around him, and joins him on the floor.

"Never dreamed you'd actually read these."

"But I'm so glad I did," he kisses her forehead.

* * *

_**28. Promise* Rated K+**_

He'd never been more afraid than when he'd watched her fall after the bullet tore through her shoulder, than when he'd sat helplessly in the ambulance as the medics raced her to A&E.

Now, sitting beside her hospital bed, he can't fathom what he'd do if he lost her. The thought consumes him and he's suddenly sobbing, squeezing her hand, terrified of what might have happened. What almost happened.

He feels gentle fingers in his hair and looks up. She's awake, smiling at him tiredly.

"Doctor..." she rasps.

"Rose," he breathes, unable to do much more.

"Said I'd stay with you forever. You thought I'd break that promise so easily?"

He laughs despite himself, kissing her knuckles repeatedly. "Never, never, never."

* * *

_**29. Simple Rated K**_

When the Doctor marries Rose Tyler, there's nothing fancy.

There's no elaborate guest list or ice sculptures or paparazzi.

There's just the two of them on a beach (appropriately enough) at sunset with an official and Rose's parents along as witnesses.

He vows to love her, to never leave her behind, to always hold her hand, to run as long as she's at his side.

She echoes the simple promise she made to him years and universes ago - _forever_.

There's an exchange of rings and a kiss.

There's Doctor and Rose – husband and wife – just as it should be.

* * *

_**30. Future Rated K**_

He may not be a full Time Lord anymore, but sometimes, he can still see the timelines shifting around them, offering momentary hazy images of what might be, just brief flashes of their future.

Of smiles and laughter and adventures.

Of holidays and birthdays and dinner parties.

Of rows and slamming doors.

Of apologizes and forgiveness and whispered words on skin.

Of children.

Of late nights in rocking chairs.

Of love, love like he never imagined he would feel again.

But these glimpses are not certainties.

Only one thing is sure – whatever the future holds, they will face it.

Together.


End file.
